In today's business environment, a user may be bombarded by a variety of different interactive communications, such as voice, video, email, Instant Messaging (IM), and the like. At times, the user can be involved in a first communication, only to be interrupted by a second communication. If the user has to take the second communication and place the first communication on hold, sometimes, if the second communication takes very long, the user may forget what was being discussed in the first communication. This can lead to frustration as the parties of the first communication have to regain the context of the first communication prior to being placed on hold.
Some systems have attempted to address these issues, such as to identify the context of an upcoming appointment or call by looking at known interactions that the parties of the communication may have with each other prior to the initiation of the communication. For example, information from prior emails, past appointments, future appointments, phone numbers, names, and the like may be presented to the user to help the user remember a context associated with an upcoming communication. However, during the communication, the context of the communication may be constantly evolving; thus, at times, rendering the prior context irrelevant. What is needed is a way to capture information related to the context of a communication placed on hold and present it to a user.